The present invention relates to a concrete form structural support system, and in particular, to an adjustable structural support system for use with concrete overhang and an adjustable truss system for the use as a temporary support, in, for example, concrete falsework forming, concrete slab construction and the like.
Various types of structural concrete overhang support systems are used to underlie concrete falsework forms in concrete bridge deck overhang, concrete slab construction, and the like. Most or such structural overhang support systems incorporate a fixed member welded assembly component that serves as a structural support component in the system. For example, one such system, made by Dayton Superior Corporation, or Miamisburg, Ohio, includes a triangular cantilever support bracket having a top horizontal, double-formed channel member. The double channel member is spaced apart at the channel webs by spacer tubes and bolts. The webs of the channel members have a series of holes that allow the interconnection or the channels. This allows a space between the channels which provides an attachment point for the support of the horizontal member with the use or a bolt holder. The location or the bolt holder is changed by moving the bolt holder along the series of holes in the horizontal member. The space between the channel also allows for the interconnection of vertical and diagonal support struts. The struts are composed or different diameter tubes to allow the telescoping of the inner and outer robe. The strut robes have a series or holes to interconnect the inner and outer member with a fastener to allow telescoping adjustment. The space between the channels also allows the use or an adjustable carrier at the end or the upper diagonal strut. The adjustment or the bolt carrier changes the location or the upper strut member. The change of location or the upper strut member allows a change in the level of the channel member. Despite the reduction in weight with the use or channel members, the length of the channel member is fixed and welded. The location of the upper strut adjuster is fixed and welded.
Another type of system, made by the Williams Form Engineering Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich., includes a fixed and assembled triangular shaped bracket or support having a vertical and a horizontal leg. The triangular support has a hole in the vertical leg of the triangle that allows attachment of the triangle to a fixed support structure. The horizontal leg of the triangle has access holes consisting of adjustment fasteners have adjustment fasteners have supports at the ends to allow a beam to be placed within the supports. The level of the beam can be changed by the adjustment fasteners. Despite the simplicity of the fixed triangle, the support of the triangle and the adjustment of the triangle require separate systems.
Another type of support system, made by Contractor's Engineer, Inc. of Neodesha, Kans., includes a diagonal strut with an attachment point for the adjuster fastener. The strut allows support of one end of the horizontal beam with the use of a support bracket at the end of the support strut. The opposite end of the horizontal beam is supported with a fastener and plate at the support structure. Despite the adjustment of the horizontal beam by the strut support, the adjustment is at one end. The support strut is not a complete unit set and is supported from one support fastener.
While the aforementioned overhang systems have inherent advantages including adjustability, good load beating characteristics, and durability, there are some inherent drawbacks. First of all, the above mentioned structural supporting systems have fixed horizontal support lengths. Supports narrower than the fixed horizontal length of the support member require modification of the horizontal support member. Such prior art devices require additional support adjustment and attachment systems to complete the system. The prior art systems are limited to the function set forth. Additional support requirements, such as slab support between a pair of support girders, or slab support with spans between support girders that would require truss applications, would increase the overall cost of the support systems. The additional cost of such prior art devices is higher than it needs to be. Finally, such prior art devices have not provided the desired versatility and adjustability to be used as separate systems, and thereby have limited the productivity of construction workers in using such prior art systems.